Fepi
Biology A fepi is similar to a Cordylidae, spikey lizard. They stand on two legs and their shoulders are even with their backs. The average color of the fepi race is red but there are blue, green, gold, black, and light grey ones that exist. They can differ in size ranging from two feet to six feet tall. Unlike earthly lizards, fepi lack any sort of tail. They are an intelligent life form and are the dominant species of Vigueax. They are oviparous and parthenogenic. The females reproduce asexually laying very small eggs about an inch in diameter. When they reach the age thirty-seven they find a safe place where they lay comfortably and eat only fruits for forty days. Usually, the female's mate provides her with the fruit for comfort reasons. Around ten eggs are laid while the female is unconscious. This usually happens sometime between twenty to forty days. The female takes very good care of the eggs and is careful not to move them much after the initial transfer to somewhere safer. The eggs take around one hundred and forty days to hatch into fyu (Baby fepi.) Upon hatching, they walk on all fours until around three years where they learn to stand upright. They reach maturity at age twenty-two and start to develop bovine horns at age fifty-nine. The average age of death is between ninety-five and one hundred and forty. There is a chance that a fepi will not develop horns. This is normal. They are called lonfepi and are a wide population of the fepi community. Society They created giant cities on the plateaus with bridges going over the chasms to the other cities. Each city has four bridges, a north bridge, a south bridge, an east bridge, and a west bridge. The most common mode of transportation around the cities are in a Hredisu, which roughly translates to flying car. These are airborne vehicles that have to stay within the atmosphere of the planets due to the lack of space travel technology built into them. Traveling outside the city limits in Hredisu or to other cities without the usage of the bridges is illegal and anyone caught doing this will be punished. For more information about the cities go here. Most information related to the fepi people's history has been erased by The Fepi Government, a terrorist organization funded by the city of Ledizhir. It is split on which cities are with or against the Government. Culture The fepi people have a system where two fepi who care about each other more than anyone else can be considered of the same family. Usually, they are male and female so the male can help take care of the children but a male and a male or a female and a female are not declined right to be declared family. Lonfepi were thought unnatural for many years until a study found them to be just a collection of different genes, much like how scale colors work. After this realization, it took many to get used to the idea that they were normal but some immediately understood.